untitled
by nessa10259
Summary: The infamous charmed ones need help from the Hogwarts crew to stop the approaching evil.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter nor Charmed belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling and Aaron Spelling, respectively.

June 20th

In San Francisco the three most feared witches in the world just got home

from demon hunting. There has been a new source rising and he keeps sending his

minions after them. They had already vanquished 25 by their count. Most could

be vanquished with a flick of Piper's hand but there were some that required a

potion and a spell. Paige was the first to speak when they came in, "This has to

stop! I know it's our job to protect the innocent but every time, we come closer

and closer to being exposed." "Again..." said Piper frowning. Then Pheobe chimes

in, "Come oh Paige, what are we supposed to say? Hey Mr. Demon, don't harass us out

in public or we might get exposed. Psh. Yeah, that's gonna work," she snorted derisively.

"Pheobe, don't laugh, maybe she's onto to something. Do you have an idea Paige?"

said Piper with a stern look on her face for Pheobe. "I just might, I need to do some

research at Magic School first. I'll be back in a few hours," standing as she speaks.

"Paige wait..." but she'd already orbed out. "Well then..." and with that Piper

goes to get the kids from Leo.

Meanwhile, that night in England, Harry Potter sits in his bed room at number 4

Privet Drive. He's sitting there recalling what Dumbledore said to him of the prophecy.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE

THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM

AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT

THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH

THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." said by,

of all people, Sybill Trelawney. _I never though that woman would ever make a true_

_prediction, but I guess she did. _He sits there for a while, pondering and then

finally his face snaps back to normal. _I have to tell someone. Maybe I can tell _

_Hermione, but I have to make sure she won't tell anyone in the Weasley family._ So

he gets out some parchment and begins to write.

Dear Hermione,

How are you? I know it hasn't been that long since I saw you, but I really need

to talk to you very soon, without prying eyes and ears. Please write back as soon as

possible.

Much love,

Harry

"Here Hedwig," he said while attatching the letter to his owl's leg, "take this to

Hermione and don't leave until she's written back." He opened the window and let the

snowy white owl fly out the window.

Hermione had just gotten out of the shower and was about to close her window and go to

bed when she saw Hedwig on the way to her house. She let the owl fly in and prceeded

to pet her. "Wow, I guess Harry decided to write early this year." So she goes and

reads the letter and her face screws up in concern for her best friend. _I wonder what_

_he needs to talk about so badly. Well, I guess I should write him back then._

Dear Harry,

I'll come get you from the horrible muggles tomorrow and you can come here for a

while. Be ready at 12. See you tomorrow.

Love always,

Hermione

And with that, sent the pretty owl on her way along with a treat and went ahead to bed.

Meanwhile, back in San Francisco, Paige just orbed back in from Magic School. Piper

was downstairs making some tea and heard Paige walking around. "So sweetie, did you

find anything to help us with our demon problem?" Piper asked her sister. "Well ya

know how I went to do research? Well, a few months ago I had read about these witches

and wizards from England that are right now in the middle of a war with this evil wizard

named Voldemort. Anyways, these adult wizards and three teenagers, one girl and two

boys are the strongest of their kind in the world. The adults are part of an organization

called the Order of the Phoenix. They divert this evil wizard Voldemort and his death

eaters until this one child, Harry Potter, is strong enough and old enough to take him

on. So, what do you think of that?" Paige asked after her long spiel. "Well, Paige,

that sounds all fine and good, but how are they supposed to help us when they have

their own dark lord, Molddywart..." "Voldemort, Piper, Voldemort. Geeze, you ARE dense."

"Yeah Paige, okay. How are they supposed to help when they have to deal with Voldemort?

Doesn't that consume all of their time? I know that demon hunting consumes all of ours."

Piper said. "That's the beauty of it," said Paige, "they haven't seen any activity from

Voldemort for a few months, which in itself is odd because they always see some type of

activity. Even if the activity is only from his death eaters. I personally think

that he and the Source have joined forces to take over the world. They're both evil

enough to do it together if us and those Brits don't join foces as well. Everyone

benefits. We kick the source's ass and we train that Potter boy to kill Voldemort.

See? All the good guys win." Piper contemplated for a few moments and said, "I like

it. But we have to talk to Pheobe and figure out how we're going to get them to help

us and vice versa." "Piper, I've got the second statement figured out. I'll go talk to

Dumbledore tomorrow and explain what the deal is. But you can explain everything to our

dear sister, cause I'm going to bed." With that, she yawned and walked upstairs. As she

passed Pheobe's room she knocked on the door and said, "Pheebs, Piper needs to talk to you

downstairs and I'm going to bed cause I'm frickin' tired? Good night." So Pheoebe

walks out of her bedroom and goes down to talk to Piper. She gets told the exact same

thing that Paige said to Piper. The both of them agreed that what Paige suggested

was the definately the best course of action.


End file.
